


Make a wish

by thefjrstlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Killing, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2020, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefjrstlight/pseuds/thefjrstlight
Summary: In which Jisung is Chenle's stalker and would do anything and everything for him. ❝Your wish is my command my love~❞
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I made for my English project so yeah oof

The night deepens as the cold air blew directly to the lonely male who was walking alone. Light droplets of the rain that kept falling from the sky came clashing with his pale skin. Chenle felt drained as he was packed with assignments and unfinished works. The said male had to take care of his parents company, to balance his school, to maintain a great reputation and to appear as someone perfect to everyone.

He sighed deeply as he enjoyed the quiet night, listening to his own heartbeat, the calm pace of his footsteps, the sound of the rain hitting the ground beneath him and the same sound of the wind moving the leaves around him. He was too entranced by the atmosphere that he failed to notice the slightest sound made by someone following him.

As Chenle continued to walk, he was mumbling and complaining about a certain someone who was their history teacher. ❝Ugh! Could he just end himself already? Such a pain, always giving us different assignments that we wont even use in life. I'm studying business management but he thinks that I need to memorise the whole history because I might use it to my clients❞ He rambled loudly to himself as he thought no one was there with him, but of course he thought wrong.

The guy who followed him just smiled and chuckled to himself, ❝he's cute like always❞ The stalker continued to follow him until he made sure that the blonde-haired had entered safely inside his house. ❝Good night Zhong Chenle, my adorable love.❞ He felt satisfied when he saw Chenle inside before moving to a different direction. He was on his way to the said history teacher to give him a lesson. ❝no one can mess nor hurt what's mine.❞

Time passed as the night had reached its deepest and coldest hour, but unlike the atmosphere that chenle felt earlier, the atmosphere around the current setting was cold and gruesome. The red-brown haired male just smirked as he pulled out the knife from the teacher's stomach. ❝Why are you doing this Jisung? I thought you were the nice and quiet student❞ The teacher was whimpering and groaning in pain as his blood pooled the ground beside him, having his limp body on the cold floor. ❝Why? Because my love wished for it and his wish is my command❞ The said male smirked again and stabbed harshly on the throat. ❝Sleep tight Sir~❞

The said stalker disposed the body and the fingerprint-less knife as he went back to his own apartment. Park Jisung is the name of the stalker who was obsessed with Chenle. Jisung dyed his hair red brown as he reached college, he claimed the reason to why he dyed it that color is because it's the color of the blood that he's willing to dirty himself with to protect his love. He only turned 18 years old during early February while his obsession is turning 19 on late November.

Who is Jisung's obsession? It's none other than Zhong Chenle. Chenle is a bright male with a bright personality and bright hair. His pale skin contrasted with Jisung's milky tan as his hair was bleached blonde. He had a petite and feminine like figure while Jisung had a taller and more sturdy build than him. His voice was loud and clear when Jisung's is a lower and way calmer one. Their difference stood out the most to Jisung but another fact stayed much deeper. It's the fact that Chenle doesn't know about Jisung existence, meaning he doesn't know a thing about him and completely unaware about him.

Jisung woke up with shaky hands while sweating uncontrollably, he had a dream where he killed their teacher just because Chenle said he wants their teacher get killed. The red-brown haired male just took a deep breath as he slowly fell asleep again, hoping that the nightmare would pass soon. 

You must be wondering, ❝How come he doesn't know it's real?❞ Well that's because stalker Jisung and killer Jisung are two completely opposite personas. The real Jisung could never hurt anyone and just make sure to cheer his crush up or encourage him from afar. Killer Jisung is a different story, the real Jisung would get a blackout and be aware of their own capabilities and actions that led into others suffering. You might say he's crazy but he isn't even aware of his own doings.

The said red-brown haired male finally stopped shaking and closed his eyes, thinking back to what happened last night. ❝Let me remember... I want to know what I did wrong... ❞ He felt droplets of tears rolling down from his eyes until in reached the white covers. ❝Why do I get blackouts after seeing Chenle leave? Why did I get a nightmare like that? What did I even do.... ❞ He asked himself softly as he just cried.

It felt like hours for him as he just laid down on the mattress beneath him, softly crying as well. His cries died down and fell back to sleep, it was already early morning when he woke up earlier and he once again woke up due to his buzzing alarm. He slowly sat up and checked the time, once he saw that he had plenty more time, he just did his morning routine in a calm pace.

Jisung finished everything and went ahead to attend school, once he arrived at the campus, he immediately saw Chenle pacing back and forth as he complained to his cousin Renjun. ❝But Ge!! I swear! I wished for him to die but I didn't thought it would actually happen!❞ His voice got the attention of almost everyone and they also joined him, gossiping about their teacher getting killed the night before. Jisung paid no attention to it as he went back to his class, writing small and cute notes for Chenle. The day just continued in that cycle, it seemed never ending.

A few months later, it was really a never ending cycle as someone in their campus would somehow get killed, but all of the way they were killed were similar so it was known to the campus that there was a killer on the loose. If now you're thinking, ❝How come no parent knows about this?❞ Well that's because their school is one of a kind, it's a secret society inside the society, nothing gets leaked and nothing that gets out is the whole truth.

Chenle felt like he had two specific admirers and one of them makes him feel loved while the other gives him chills, of course he doesn't know that those two are just from the same person with a twisted mind. Everyone he wished badly for always happen which made people quite scared of him, always treating him nicely as they don't wish to be killed as well. The people who got killed were placed on a list and that list was recently called as ❝Chenle's Death Note❞ because everyone he wished to die or to get hurt always ended up happening.

As he walked home, Chenle felt like fainting due to exhaustion, wishing he just called his driver and not be hard-headed for once but nonetheless he just continued to walk back home. Just like usual, he was sighing and having his head bent down, never realising the person who always follow him every time he walked. Chenle ended up at the abandoned children's playground as he sat down on the bench, groaning lightly. ❝I hate myself.... I can't do anything properly, why won't my family just be satisfied with what I offer?❞ He asked to himself as he started to cry.

He continued to cry which made his stalker feel bad and after a quite a long time, the stalker finally approached him. ❝Chenle? Are you alright?❞ The said male just looked up at him and shakes his head, ❝I may not know who you are but I'm telling you this, no I'm not.❞ Chenle replied shortly as he sighed, ❝All my works are getting piled up and every student doesn't want to be friends with my anymore, it really hurts as they view me as a monster, I'm not the one who kills people!❞ He snapped and huffed loudly which made his stalker chuckle.

❝You're adorable Le~ Of course I know you didn't kill him,❞ he stopped for a moment and let a smirk overtake his smile, ❝because I killed them.❞ His response made Chenle shocked and immediately stood up, standing away from him, ❝But why? Why do you have to kill them? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING AND JUST WATCHED ME BE BLAMED?❞ He shouted at him, feeling broken even more.

Jisung just cooed and went to hug him tightly, whispering to his ear, ❝I did it for you bae~ You wanted those to happen and you wished for it to happen. I'm like your genie, but only grants revenge for you❞ He smiled sinisterly while he pat his head, ❝Oh, it's your birthday today~ Make a wish bae~❞ He told him as he continued to pat his head.

❝Then...❞ Chenle just looked up at him sadly as he tried to get his pity, staring directly into Jisung's cold and empty eyes, he find it lightly amusing how it looked playful and sinister yet also empy and broken. ❝I wish to die, I'm tired and I hate living in pain while suffering in silence. Could you end my life for me?❞ He placed his shaking and pale hand on Jisung's jaw, ❝please... ❞

The taller knew that he wont be able to resist and just pulled him for a kiss as he stabbed him on the stomach, Chenle had to pull away due to the sudden pain and fell down on the floor. He smiled at his stalker and reached out his hand at his own stomach, covering his inner hand with blood before he lifted it to caress Jisung's cheek. ❝If only I met you earlier, I may not know your name for now but I know that I'd love to spend my other life with you❞

As Chenle said that, Jisung just leaned to his touch and placed the hand that was on his cheek to hold it with his free hand. ❝It's gonna be alright, put your hands together, make a wish❞

Another day rolled by and Jisung jolted up awake again from the nightmare he just had, he did what he usually to calm himself and tried to ignore the fact that Chenle was missing as well. The days passed by with Jisung experiencing the same dream until he finally figured out everything, from the blackouts to his actions. He laid down on the rooftop of his apartment building, having his body sat on the edge as he remembered Chenle's last wish. 

-  
❝It's gonna be alright, put your hands together, make a wish❞ Chenle just laughed at what Jisung said and holds Jisung's free hand in between his two bloody ones ❝my last wish is to meet you again soon, I'd like that alot, I don't know when you'll realise everything but once you're ready then join me❞ The blonde just smiled at him before letting his eyelids drop dead as Jisung stabbed him on the throat.  
-

Upon remembering that, Jisung pulled up his knife and stabbed himself too, smiling softly as he remembered Chenle's words, ❝I'll meet you there, wait for me Chenle❞ He said to himself before standing up weakly at the edge. Once he was there, he used every strength he has left to stab his own throat before letting his body fall from the rooftop. His last words were, ❝I'll do anything and everything for you love, your wish is my command.❞


End file.
